


Back and Forth

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Uni Life [5]
Category: Giriboy (Musician) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I don't really know where I'm going with this, M/M, i do have an end idea but i've only finished this part, i feel like you guys that are actually reading it are going to hate me, i have an idea where i want this to go now, i'm writing more currently, it's not going in the direction you're probably thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: Park Jimin had been chasing after the same boy since high school, Jeon Jungkook. Even now when they're at the same university it's the same thing. But after his best friends Yoongi and Youngguk find better luck with their crushes he realizes that he's been doing it for five years with no results. He gains a new friend in Hong Siyoung through Yoongi and Yongguk's relationships. The two become inseperable and Jimin realizes he doesn't need to pursue Jungkook anymore and the aftermath of him stopping the pursuit is interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you heard from Siyoung at all? Dongrim’s been trying to reach him but just gets static.” Jiho asks Yongguk as the two wait for the bus.

“No. None of us have. We haven’t heard anything from Jimin either. Yoongi is kind of freaking out about the silence.” Yongguk says.

“Those two have definitely gotten closer and closer since they became friends. It’s nice. I haven’t really seen anyone else ignite that spark of mischief in Siyoung. And I’ve known him for years.” Jiho says as the pair stand up for the bus.

“Well if they’re both hanging out together and distracted let’s hope they don’t get in trouble. Pretty sure Yoongi would skin Siyoung alive if they did.” Yongguk says as they get on the bus.

Jiho just laughs as the pair make their way to the back and sit down enjoying the relative silence in the late afternoon. 

~

In retrospect, everyone should’ve figured this was the reason no one had heard anything from the two boys in a while. Both Siyoung and Jimin were passed out on the floor of Siyoung and Dongrim’s apartment floor in front of the TV. They had been illuminated by the glow of the kill screen of whatever video game they’d been playing before passing out. Now however, they were bathed in the sunlight coming in from the front window but still completely out. 

“I can’t really say that I’m surprised. At least I can tell my parents and his that he isn’t dead.” Dongrim says exasperated as he looks at his cousin.

“Honestly I think we were kind of stupid for not thinking of just looking here first.” Yukwon says leaning against the wall.

Everyone else nods their heads as they look at the two passed out morons on the floor. It is actually a funny scene to be looking at honestly. Siyoung and Jimin are spread eagle passed out in front of the tv and then there’s Dongrim, Yoongi, Yongguk, Seungri, Minho, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jiho, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yukwon, and Luhan looking at the two annoyed. As soon as Dongrim was back in town after having to help out with his family for the past month, he decided to call up Yoongi so they could figure out where the hell their cousin and best friend had disappeared to for the past two weeks. Yoongi enlisted the help of the others and they set out looking for the two all over only to find them back at the apartment which for some reason no one thought to check first. 

“So who wants to try and wake them up?” Luhan asks eyeing the idiots on the flooring intensely. 

“Stop looking so sour.” Minho says knowing Luhan is annoyed that his attempts of flirting were foiled so they could find the two on the floor.

Luhan just crosses his arms and chooses to glare at the two instead.

“Or you could all shut up so we can sleep.” Siyoung mumbles rolling over to face everyone.

“I second that. Just let us sleep.” Jimin mumbles rolling over onto his stomach.

“Sleep. SLEEP! I got nothing but silence for two weeks and I finally find out why and you want me to just let you sleep?!” Yoongi yells advancing on Jimin.

Jimin had sat up the more Yoongi had gone on before running away from Yoongi who chased him down the hallway. Namjoon just sighed knowing that it was best to not intervene unless he wanted to be injured as well. He did that enough himself being so clumsy. Siyoung sat up knowing that sleep was useless now that Yoongi was yelling at Jimin to open the door and get his ass out here. He looks at his cousin who just rolls his eyes at him before walking into the kitchen. The others follow Dongrim and leave Siyoung to himself and Jimin to Yoongi’s wrath.

~

“Next time we should probably let everyone know we aren’t dead.” Siyoung says sipping on his smoothie.

“No kidding. I’ve known Yoongi my whole life and I don’t think he’s ever hit me that hard being annoyed with me.” Jimin says rubbing his shoulder that still hurts.

“But it did get Dongrim to interact with people more. He never really leaves his studio much when he’s not working or you know it’s the school year.”

“True but we’re not much different. If we’re not working, I’m usually at the studio with you, you’re at the dance studio with me, or we’re playing video games.” 

“That is true.” Siyoung nods as he finishes his smoothie.

Jimin just smiles as he finishes his own smoothie. He turns to look out at Lake Michigan enjoying the view, the nice cool breeze, and the company of Siyoung. Since the two had become friends they’d basically become inseparable. While Yoongi will forever be Jimin’s best friend numero uno, and Seungri, Yongguk, Seokjin, and Minho were also his best friends, Siyoung was on a different level. He had the same kind of teasing and mischievous nature that Jimin had. For Siyoung, it was much the same with Jimin. Jiho he’d known for years, they’d stayed best friends even after Jiho moved states away. Eventually Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yukwon and Luhan had joined the bunch and became his best friends as well. While Luhan and Taehyung were both mischievous, they weren’t quite on the same page as Siyoung. But Jimin came along and Siyoung felt that spark of friendship ignite faster than most of his song ideas ever did, which was saying a lot. Their junior year was starting in just a little over two weeks and in the short couple of months they’d known each other they’d become best friends in ways that most people got together and broke up. 

~

"So what are you going to do about Jungkook?" Siyoung asks causing Jimin to choke on his soda.

"You're an asshole." Jimin says ignoring the statement made.

"And yet we're best friends. You didn't answer my question." 

"Nothing. There's not really a point anymore. I've hit a wall that doesn't seem like it'll topple over so there's no point in doing anything about it. He's deflected basically everything I've done since we were in high school. I'm better off just letting it be." Jimin says before chugging the rest of his soda.

"Good for you. Honestly thought I was going to have to hit you over the head or something. Now which studio to? Yours or mine?"Siyoung asks looping his arm over Jimin's as they walk towards the bus stop.

"Neither. Let's just go to the beach." Jimin suggests.

"Sounds good." Siyoung says as the two walk onto the bus.

 

Not far behind the two boys stood Tao and Jackson, Jungkook’s best friends. The two shared looks of disbelief  over what they’d just heard.

“Should we tell Jungkook?” Tao asks.

“I...I don’t know.” Jackson says as the two watch Jimin walk away with Siyoung. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a dick

For the remainder of the week and a half before classes started up again, Siyoung and Jimin were found at each others studios or playing video games. Every now and then they’d venture out to the beach to eat or because Dongrim had kicked them out claiming they needed ‘some fucking sunlight for fucks sake’. Neither boy noticed but sometimes when they were at the beach they’d be watched by Tao and Jackson who after the last instance went to the beach often enough hoping to come across the two and maybe hear Jimin rescind his thoughts on pursuing Jungkook halting.

~

Jungkook sat back in his last class of the day. The first day of school was almost over and he was just ready for it to end so him, Jackson, and Tao could go out for food. As he thought about his best friends, he wondered what was up with them. For the last week and a half they’d been awfully weird and passed it off as nonsense whenever he’d brought it up. However, he knew there was more to it because even Yugyeom, Minghao, and Joshua  who’d been off busy over the summer and had only gotten back four days prior knew that the two were acting weird.

Jungkook was lost in his thoughts but straightened up when Jimin showed up to class with someone Jungkook wasn’t familiar with. Jimin seemed to be fairly familiar with him and that struck a nerve in Jungkook. He wasn’t exactly jealous but he noticed that even though the pair had walked past him to seats further up in the lecture hall, Jimin paid no mind to him while the guy he was with did. He noticed as the pair sat down that the other said something to Jimin causing him to laugh and shake his head smiling. He wasn’t sure what it was but the other guy seemed to know something because he’d turned around towards Jungkook afterwards with a raised eyebrow and smirk planted on his face.

The rest of class passed with Jungkook not even remotely paying attention to anything going on but glaring daggers into the back of the stranger's head that was unnerving him to no end. Jimin had turned around only a couple of times and every time glanced over Jungkook entirely. Once he realised class was ending though he figured he might get lucky but discovered he was wrong. Jimin and the stranger got their stuff and walked out of the lecture hall and Jungkook kept an eye on them as he left. The sight he ended up finding once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light wasn’t one he was expecting.

“Jimin, Luhan.” a guy that Jungkook realizes looks vaguely familiar calls and allows him to know the stranger's name.

“Siyoung.” the boys respond as they catch up to the boy ‘Siyoung’.

“You guys ready? Dongrim said dinners all on him. Something about surviving the hell of his first day of going for his graduate degree. Kind of tuned him out after awhile.” Siyoung says.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss a chance to talk with Minho.” Luhan says as the boys start walking.

“You mean flirt. All you do really is flirt endlessly with Minho. It’s disgusting honestly.” Jimin says looking at Luhan.

“It’s why me and Jimin have avoided most of the huge group hangouts. We didn’t want to be puking from watching you two.” Siyoung says throwing his arm over Jimin’s shoulders as the trio walk away to the bus stop.

Jungkook doesn’t hear what Luhan’s response is as he starts to see the faint colors of red encroaching on the edge of his vision. He instead chooses to mass text his friends for a meeting.

`

_i have a bad feeling about this_

_lets just hope it doesnt have to do with jimin_

_too late. i have a feeling it does_

_…..are we going to tell jungkook what we heard?_

_not yet. lets see what this meeting is about first. then figure out from there._

_i dont like this tao_

_neither do i jackson but we have to wait and see_

_lets hope this doesnt end badly_

_i hope so too_

 

_`_

“You can relax you know.” Yugyeom says watching Jungkook.

“You’re going to run a trench in the floor at this rate.” Minghao says as Jungkook continues to pace back and forth.

“I don’t understand. Why? Why has he all of a sudden stopped? He’s been doing since we were in high school. Why now does he stop flirting and pursuing me? Is it because he’s dating that guy ‘Siyong’? I’d say he could be dating that Luhan but they mentioned him flirting with someone named Minho so it must be Siyong. He must be dating Siyong then and that’s why. But it still doesn’t make sense. In high school even when he was dating someone he’d flirt, not as frequently but still.” Jungkook continues on as Tao and Jackson share looks of being unsure on if they should say anything.

“Probably because you’re a dick. You act like you’re all great when it comes to Jimn and act like a fucking dick to him and have for the past 6 years so he’s probably given up. I would even if I really liked the person. I’d be drained of trying and failing for so long because my crush is being a dick.” Joshua states after sighing at the stupidity of his friend.

Everyone just looks at Joshua stunned. Jungkook stares in disbelief at the fact that he was just called a dick. The others stare amazed at the fact that someone finally told Jungkook how much of a dick he’s been to Jimin over the last 6 years that Jimin has been pursuing him. Tao and Jackson once again share a look a silently agree that whatever Jungkook’s outburst is at the information he needs to know.

“Jackson and I have something we have to tell you.” Tao says nervously.

All eyes turn to the duo with Jungkook’s being  fully loaded look after just hearing that he’s a dick. They two look at each other again before gulping and speaking.

“Jimin isn’t going to pursue you anymore.” Jackson says fidgeting under Jungkook’s stare.

“We heard him talking to that Siyong guy before classes started at the beach. You’ve done nothing is response to his  pursuits so he’s stopping because he said there’s no point.” Tao finishes not breaking eye contact with Jungkook.

The room is filled with silence; so quiet you could hear the flapping of the wings of a bird outside the window. No one moved or said anything. Jackson continued looking at the floor while squirming under Jungkook’s stare; Tao continued to hold eye contact with Jungkook unflinching. Yugyeom, Minghao, and Joshua stare at the two in stunned surprise realizing that this is why they’ve been acting weird just before school started again. Jungkook stared at the two unnervingly. He knew there was a reason they’d been acting weird but never did he think if was because of this. Never did he think it’d be because they’d discovered that Jimin was no longer going to pursue him because of the cold shoulder he’d been giving off after the first year of flirting turned into two.

“FUCK!” Jungkook shouts dropping onto the floor and his head between his knees.

“This is why you shouldn’t have been a dick to Jimin when you have probably just as big of a crush on him as he does on you.” Joshua smartasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too fucking long to update. if you've read my response to a comment on the first chapter then you know why. if not, basically personal shit and no motivation got in the way even if i had half of this written already. i've been writing more of another story i'm writing and decided with the current motivation to try and at least finish this chapter. hopefully the next update won't take 8 months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook tries to get Jimin's attention but hits a brick wall that he'd put up for Jimin only months before and over the past 6 years.

“I don’t think this is a good idea at all.” Yugyeom voices as the group heads out the following Friday.

“That may be true but the outcome is sure to be hilarious. Jimin is no longer continuing his pursuit of Jungkook. And Jungkook has gotten all sullen and emo about it. And now the tables have turned.” Minghao says nudging Jackson.

“Honestly you’re a little too excited about this Minghao. I’m not sure if I should be concerned or let whatever wrath happens to you happen.” Joshua says exasperated.

“I can still hear all of you idiots.” Jungkook seethes as he walks forward towards the cafeteria in the dorms to hopefully find Jimin.

“Target sighted at 5 o’clock and he’s not alone.” Tao says halting Jungkook and the group in their tracks.

They look to where Tao pointed to see Jimin with a couple of friends, two of which are Luhan and Siyoung causing Jungkook’s blood to start boiling. He tries to calmly take a breath but failing before faking his calm and stalking towards his target.

“Why is Jungkook walking this way with determination?” Seungri asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Who knows.” Jimin says as he steals some of Siyoung’s fries giving said boy a smile at the blank stare directed at him.

“I think he’s coming for Jimin.” Luhan says smirking.

“Who’s coming for Jimin?” Taehyung asks as he sits down with his pizza.

“Apparently Jungkook.” Siyoung says stealing some of Jimin’s chicken.

“You mean the douchebag that has given Jimin the cold shoulder for 6 years?” Taehyung asks as he stuffs his mouth with pizza.

“The same one.” Jimin says not even remotely paying attention to the approaching group.

Jungkook stills for a second upon hearing what the gray haired boy said before brushing it off and continuing. Behind him, Minghao doesn’t even try to stifle his laughter unlike the others who are trying and somewhat successfully hiding their amusement. 

“Hey Jimin.” Jungkook says as he stops right by Jimin.

“What do you want?” Jimin says not even glancing at Jungkook as he steals more food off Siyoung’s plate.

Luhan’s smirk increases as he sees Jungkook’s eye twitch before barreling on.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile. Just wanted to say hi.” Jungkook says with his charming smile still tacked onto his face.

“Hi I guess.” Jimin says as he stuffs the chicken Siyoung was taking into his own mouth while smiling.

“See you around then.” Jungkook says before walking away swiftly.

“Jimin we’re going to be late for class.” Jongin says appearing at the table.

“SHIT! See you later guys. I’ll meet you after class Siyoung.” Jimin says as him and Jongin bolt past Jungkook’s friends on their way to class.

“Jimin paid no mind to you as you walked away. Dude you’re losing this battle and it’s entertaining.” Minghao says as he heads to get food for himself.

“Better luck next time.” Joshua and Yugyeom say as they follow Minghao.

“We can figure this out.” Tao says as he heads off in a different direction for food.

“I’m going to murder them.” Jungkook seethes as he watches Jimin’s back disappear around a corner.

“No you won’t. Eat and think this over. Come on. We can play some video games after classes.” Jackson says as he guides Jungkook to food.

“Well it looks like the tables have turned. This is going to be some good entertainment.” Luhan says as he leans back in his chair watching Jungkook and his friends.

“You’re really enjoying this. Well it will be interesting that’s for sure.” Seungri says as he eats his food. 

Siyoung just watches Jungkook and his friends before shaking his head and heading to class himself.

~

A week later and Jungkook has continued to say hi every time he saw Jimin. Jimin did nothing but politely say hi back but otherwise ignored Jungkook’s presence much to Luhan’s delight. Siyoung did nothing but shake his head while Yoongi and the others became intrigued upon hearing of this development.

Sunday night saw everybody at Dongrim and Siyoung’s apartment for a dinner that they hoped would be a weekly thing since the apartment had kind of become a hub for them all to hang out. They were currently all gathered, more like smushed, into the living room as they ate while watching some classic Cartoon Network. 

“So I hear Jungkook has starting talking to you?” Yoongi tries asking casually.

“Your subtly still sucks. All it is him saying hi.” Jimin says.

“Wait wasn’t he giving you the cold shoulder for the past 6 years?” Hoseok asks confused.

“Yep.” Jimin says as he stuffs his face with some broccoli.

“Something is obviously up though.” Yongguk says trying to get Jimin to say something.

“Maybe.” Jimin says shrugging his shoulders. 

“The tables have turned. That’s what’s happening. Jimin stopped pursuing Jungkook and his now giving him the cold shoulder basically. So now Jungkook is in pursuit of Jimin.” Luhan says smirking.

“You really think that’s the case? After 6 years of being a dick he’s now switched roles with Jimin.” Minho asks skeptically. 

“That’s exactly what’s happening. It seems the cold shoulder was just a front that obviously went overboard and noticing that it’s backfired he’s going to try and salvage it.” Luhan says.

“So what are you going to do about it then if that is the case Jimin? I mean you do still have a crush him don’t you?” Jiho asks curious.

Jimin does nothing but shrug his shoulders.

Everyone realises they aren’t going to get a proper response from Jimin so they go back to their marathon of Teen Titans. Siyoung moves closer to Jimin who leans into the touch as they watch the tv. Dongrim, who’d been silent throughout the talk, watches the two on the couch with a keen interest before bringing his own attention back to the tv as well.

~

Later that night when everyone is passed out either in the living room or in Jimins case, Siyoung’s room, the two are wide awake as they lay staring at the ceiling.

“You’re hiding how much you’re hurting pretty well.” Siyoung says into the dark room.

Jimin doesn’t answer but turns around on the bed to face Siyoung. Siyoung continues staring at the ceiling before turning his gaze to Jimin. The two look at each other for a couple of minutes before Siyoung turns so his body faces Jimin. He tentatively reaches out to wipe away the tears that are appearing beneath Jimin’s eyes. 

“How is it that you’ve barely known me for a year and yet you’ve managed to know me almost as well as Yoongi who I’ve grown up with since we were born?” Jimin asks with a waver in his voice.

“Probably because we’ve become inseparable since we became friends. Plus you’ve told me enough when it comes to the whole Jungkook situation. I know you still care even though you’re trying to not show it. But show it, don’t hide it. We’re here for you, everyone of us is, even Dongrim. It’s okay to hurt while you’re trying to get over him.” Siyoung says with that small smile of his as he looks at Jimin.

Jimin doesn’t respond but instead starts crying and moves forward into Siyoung’s arms. Siyoung rubs Jimin’s back as he lets him just cry out. They stay like that for five minutes before Jimin moves back a bit wiping the rest of his tears away. They don’t say anything but just smile and hold each other's gaze with faint smiles. Jimin grabs hold of Siyoung’s hand who in turns gives it a squeeze. They fall asleep like that with the stars faintly shining in the night sky outside the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've finally updated this. only took another 8 months. so don't expect updates at any decent amount of time or consistency. that probably won't ever happen. but things are starting to get even more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've finally gotten around to the whole jimin/jungkook storyline in the series, only took forever


End file.
